1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a bundle of tubes for the laying of tubes by means of a trenchless laying according to the fluid-assisted drilling method in which in a first drilling process a drilling channel is generated and during the retracting movement of the boring-flushing head this drilling channel is expanded and in this process the bundle of tubes is retracted into the drilling channel, and a procedure for the parallel laying of tubes by means of a trenchless laying according to the fluid-assisted drilling method in which in a first drilling process one drilling channel is generated and during the retracting movement of the boring-flushing head this drilling channel is expanded and in this process a bundle of tubes is retracted into the drilling channel.
2. The Prior Art
The laying of tubes according to the so-called horizontally fluid-assisted drilling method is used increasingly to be able to lay tubes or also wires with building measures as few as possible at the surface also in the inside urban area retentively built-up, for example. Particularly by the use of so-called controlled drilling proceedings the fluid-assisted drilling method offers an economic and fast alternative for the conventional laying of tubes and wires in the open trench. The application spectrum extends on many tube building measures in the context of the gas, long-distance energy supply and drinking water supply as well as the laying of sewage pressure tubes as well as cable protection tubes for TV or telecommunications, traffic conducting systems, emergency telephones or for low-, medium-, high-voltage cables and light wave conductors. Underrunning fluxes, channels, motorways, track ways or the like approximately without impediment of the operation is also possible.
At the fluid-assisted drilling method in a first pass with a boring-flushing head a small drilling channel in respect of the crosscut is bored which, controlled by probes, shows if possible the desired course below a surface. If the first drilling channel is finished then this drilling channel is enlarged to the needed crosscut dimensions in one or several passes by the use of respective expanding heads, normally this expansion is carried out during the pulling back of the boring-flushing head after the first pass. For this the original boring-flushing head is replaced by an expanding head which is milling at its periphery and expanding the drilling channel by milling in retreat direction. Therefore water is injected at high pressure into the boring zone, whereby also supplements of so-called Bentonit contribute to an improvement in the drilling behaviour and a hardening of the drilling channel. This process of the crosscut enlargement is carried out repeatedly if necessary. At the last process of this kind the tube or like to be pulled in is attached to the expanding head so that after the complete running through of the now extended drilling channel the needed arrangement of the drilling channel with the tube is readily carried out.
For the further rationalization it is increasingly tried out, to lay not only one pipe in one pass but just more tubes in the same pass if possible. This is particularly useful if different tubes shall be laid newly simultaneously with different functions in the context of rehabilitation measures, for example, furthermore it is made approximately better use of the needed building space within for example a street as if in several single drilling events the individual tubes must be laid separately with greater distances to each other respectively. It is problematically in this way of combined laying of several tubes inside such a drilling channel created by means of the fluid-assisted drilling method that the tubes are charged on torsion along the laying length because of the rotary movement of the boring-flushing head and the expanding head and therefore twist themselves to each other. On the one hand, this leads to a strong load of the material of the tubes, through what either the tubes can break or are no longer passable through by buckling, on the other hand, the location of the tubes is completely uncertain to each other or to the surface at the mounting place. This is particularly problematic by the fact that the connection of consumers gets approximately problematic in the case of combined drawing-in gas tubes, water tubes and vacant tubes for telecommunications and the like if due to the twisting the for example gas tubes and water tubes in the departure place just lie below the vacant tubes for the telecommunications. By this e.g. the attaching of T-pieces or junctions gets problematic, through what additional building measures become necessary in the respective departure places which considerably make more expensive the complete proceedings. It also can happen that the tubes don't keep a provided distance to each other so that there isn't a corresponding mounting space sufficiently for fittings etc.